The Last First Meeting
by einsodair
Summary: Sequel to A Letter's Last Words. "What would you do if your soul mate lied to you and risked his life to protect you and the family you two created, only to come back to you afterward. Would you let him walk away again? Or would you chase after him?"


T H E L A S T _F I R S T_ M E E T I N G

(A/N: Please read the prequel, A Letter's Last Words, before reading this sequel. Thanks!)

* * *

**+O N E M O N T H L A T E R+**

He caressed her warm cheeks while at the same time, staring at her with onyx eyes filled with an exceeding amount of love and compassion. Her smile never ceased to disappear. They stayed, lying on their bed, in a quiet peace. He smiled sweetly and whispered, "I love you Sakura."

Her eyes sparkled hearing the words she loved most. "I do too Sasuke-kun. I love you too."

He slowly pushed his head up and rested on his elbow while his other hand was busy stroking her hair. His loving eyes closed with every decreasing centimeter standing between his lips and hers. She smiled before closing her eyes and waiting for a sweet kiss with no sexual desire.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Sakura's body leaped into the air. Startled, she traced the annoying noise to the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. In distress, she found herself subconsciously pounding the half crushed clock further into the table. Remembering the event that occurred only a few seconds ago, she swiftly turned her head expecting so much more than she received.

The slightly wrinkled sheets stayed the way they were, much to her disappointment. Sakura sighed and combed her hand through her hair. Wariness came upon her as she slowly got out of her navy blue bed. The only sound she heard were her footsteps against the hard wood floor. The Uchiha compound was like a graveyard when the kids were asleep. Everything was so quiet. The walls looked as if they were painted black. Sakura sometimes wondered if the sun was afraid of the compound since it seemed like it was dark every second of the day.

Deciding to hurry and make breakfast for the kids, she proceeded to complete her daily morning routine. Her routine had been the same ever since Sasuke left. Wake up, make the bed, brush her teeth, take a shower, dress nicely, make sure the kids were up, get breakfast ready, send them off from their doorway, go to work, help patients, sign documents, get Tsunade sake when Shizune couldn't, eat lunch, help patients and nurses, go home, wait for the kids while doing some more work, make dinner yet play with the kids at the same time, see them to bed, read her book, finish her nightly routine—which wasn't very different from her morning routine, go to bed, and dream about her beloved husband who was presumed dead four years ago.

This routine actually calmed Sakura down no matter how she looked at it. She had been doing this for so long she was starting to forget about her past routine when love was still on her side.

**A T THE FRONT GATES**

"Do you have a 2?"

"Nope. You got a 5?"

"Goldfish."

Izumo sighed as Kotetsu took another one of his cards. "Man, this game is pretty boring."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "Well we could have played Tic-Tac-Toe, but every time we play that game you _always_ **cheat**."

Izumo glared. "Hey, it isn't called cheating…it's called making sly choices! There's a difference."

"Oh please Izumo, you're such a sore loser!"

"Hey that's mean! I—"

He paused as his eye caught sight of raven black hair. Izumo's eyes traveled toward the face of the owner of the black hair. His eyes widened. Kotetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, what are you—," he paused once he saw the person walking towards them. His eyes grew wide too. They couldn't budge. They couldn't even blink. It was so hard to believe that _he_ was back, much less **alive**!

Once the man had reached the guard's stand, he stopped, turned to look at them, smirked the famous smirk, nodded his perfect structured head, and walked into Konoha for the first time in four years.

Izumo and Kotetsu leaned over the table and stared after the man walking away from them. With their eyes still wide, they turned to look at each other.

"Was that…who I think it was?!"

Kotetsu raised his hand up and combed back his hair. "I don't know, but we should go tell the Hokage before she finds out or we're done for."

He was home. Finally. After months of wishing and hoping, praying to God, he finally got his wish. As he walked past shops, he noticed how the village had changed slightly. The shops were all rebuilt bigger and the products were fresher than ever. He saw the vegetable and fruit stand, and picked up a fine looking tomato. Biting into the first decent food he had in a while, he tossed a few coins towards the clerk— who was too astonished to see the coin, and by the time reality had sunk it the coin bounced off his head and landed into his fumbling hands.

He smirked as he felt the stares of villagers in every direction he walked. However, he couldn't enjoy the moment of everyone's joyful chants. His arm was damaged and his eyes were sore. He felt as if his legs would fall off any minute, but he wouldn't stop there. Not there, anything but that. He had to keep going. The faster he went, the sooner he'd get there, the more time he'd be able to spend with the family he missed. Throwing the rest of the tomato away, he quickly jumped from roof to roof.

The first place he went was the Uchiha compound. Much to his disappointment, no one was there. He took note of how clean the house was, but it looked so dark. If he hadn't known it was his own home, he would have probably had nightmares for a week's night. The second place he looked was at Ichiraku's hoping Naruto would be there. It surprised him that his best friend wasn't there though. He nodded at the owner and his daughter, who stared at him like there would be no tomorrow.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Sakura is?"

The owner, Teuchi, pointed towards the hospital. "Er, the hospital…?"

He smirked and thanked him. He thought of Sakura's schedule as he walked ran to the hospital. Finally remembering her work hours, he slapped his forehead.

_'How could I have been so stupid?! The hospital, of course!'_

The hospital seemed brighter than the last time he was there. The curtains were all open and the sun spilled into every other corner of the hospital. Patients smiled as the nurses helped them to the garden. Parents grinned as the children laughed at the story the doctor was telling.

He hadn't expected a place where deaths took place could be filled with such lively peace. He wanted to smile at the fact that even Konoha had fallen once before, the spirit of the village had not faded.

Just as he was about to ask a nurse walking by where a certain medic ninja was, he noticed a flash of pink. Turning his head, he saw her. She was talking to a patient and smiled at them before patting them on the back. Her pink hair was folded into a bun with her side bangs resting behind her ear. She was dressed in a slim-fit doctor's coat. Underneath the coat was a red t-shirt with a clean navy blue skirt reaching just above her knees.

He was too happy to even hide the smile resting on his lips. After years, he had the chance to see her once more. He watched as a nurse walking next to Sakura gaped. She quickly tapped her back. The pink haired doctor said her goodbyes to her patient and turned her attention to the nurse. The nurse just looked at her with big eyes and pointed towards his direction. Sakura followed her finger and her own eyes grew big at the sight of him.

Sasuke, still smiling, walked over slowly ready to embrace his wife. He thought about how she would run up to him and hug him like no end. They would kiss and she would look at his wounds and ask if he was alright. He would say he was fine, but she wouldn't let him off that easily.

However, that was just a folly thought since the reaction was totally different then what he was ready for. She was laughing at her hardest. She was laughing. That was one of the options Sasuke didn't think through.

Her laughter died down, but once she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. She sighed, desperately needing a good spa day with Ino and the girls.

"Look, I don't know what kind of prank this is but it isn't funny. It's just plain cruel so stop it right now."

Actually, Sakura didn't think anyone would go so far as to make fun of her and her solitude, but it was the only explanation she could have. Even though she recognized the fading chakra, she couldn't help but convince herself it wasn't him. No, he was dead. The letter, which was currently hidden under her pillow, he had written her was proof. But, why did the presence of this person suddenly cause her heart to skip the first moment their eyes met? Was it another dream of hers, or was she so desperate to just imagine his face on someone else? Whatever it was, she sure wasn't ready to admit anything.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura, it really is me. I'm back." To prove the truth, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a ring which he then slid onto his fourth finger. He raised his hand to show her. He watched as she stood astonished at the wedding ring now on his finger. She raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know you're really Sasuke? I mean, for all we know you could have killed him, took his physical appearance, and his belongings!"

He looked at her bluntly. "When we had sex for the first time, you wanted me to do it the way Shikamaru and Ino did but you couldn't stop laughing because it reminded you so much of your parents' dog humping your InuYasha plushie."

SLAP!!

Silence overtook the hall and the rooms. Everyone's attention settled on the two spouses. They were all shock but Sasuke, his common sense was spinning out of his head. He didn't know why she slapped him when she should have been making partial love to him just like the old days.

Sakura, on the other hand, had her eyebrows scrunched together with fierce eyes and gritted teeth. As he turned his head back to face her, her hand was in a fist ready to punch him.

"THAT. Was for mentioning our first time out loud and this—," Sakura punched his cheek and stomped on his foot numerous times as she yelled, "WAS FOR LYING TO ME AND SENDING ME ON A FALSE PATH TO DEPRESSION AND ALL THAT CRAP. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, DID YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THE LETTER DID TO ME WHEN I FOUND IT?! GOD, SASUKE, YOU'RE JUST LIKE HOW YOU WERE BEFORE, NEVER LETTING ANY OF US IN AND PRACTICALLY HURTING YOURSELF IN THE PROCESS. WELL TO HELL WITH IT ALL SASUKE. HIRO AND AYA MIGHT FORGIVE YOU BUT I SURE AS HELL WON'T!!! GAH! DAMN YOU SASUKE, DAMN YOU TO FREAKIN' HELL WHERE OROCHIMARU LIVES!!!"

She slapped him one more time before turning on her heels and running away. All Sakura wanted was to get away from him as fast as possible. She needed time to think, time to talk to Ino about this all. She didn't know what to do exactly. All she could really think was 'What the hell?' This man was Sasuke no doubt since he proved it with knowledge of the secret of their first time—which she had made him promise to never say again. What made it worse was the fact that she almost killed him while in the state he was in, that didn't help much either. Oh she wanted to help him so bad. Just seeing him hurt was unbearable, but all she could think of was how much hurt he had brought her and their family and friends.

With the speed she was running at, she reached Ichiraku's in only five seconds. She really needed to talk to Naruto but sadly he was on a mission with Neji and Rock Lee. They were to be back the next day. The Hokage had specially asked them to go and escort the Kazekage from Konoha back to Suna that very morning.

She sighed and made a decision to go to the new Nara household where Ino currently lived. They had built a house a few feet away from the flower shop as soon as they got married. It would have been easier for Ino to help her parents without Shikamaru worrying whether someone would kidnap her or such. Over the years Sakura and Shikamaru started from acquaintances to best friends. It had all started because of Ino and their many missions together. They acted like brother and sister and that was practically true since Ino was like a real sister to Sakura. She knew she could count on them one way or another and vice versa.

Before Sakura took another step, a hand enclosed her own and roughly, but lightly, pulled her around. She met his eyes. The same eyes that had pierced her heart like Cupid's arrow ever since they met. The eyes that stuck to her like glue and made her forget the whole world. She didn't know what happened but soon she found herself crying tears of sadness and regret and joy. His eyes softened as he watched her.

"Sakura," he murmured. Watching her sadness tore him apart. He couldn't take it. He, himself, was about to cry as well. He quickly lowered his head slightly. His hands were shaking. "How could I…have been so stupid as to leave you by yourself," he said quietly and slowly, allowing each word to sink in. "I…"

She suddenly felt her being pulled into a large embrace. He squeezed her lightly. "I am such a fool. I thought maybe, just maybe, if I left again…you would take me back. But the fact that I've hurt you over and over…that just limits my chances doesn't it."

Sakura felt tears slipping on to her shoulder. She wanted to caress his cheeks and convince him everything was fine. Only, things _weren't_ fine at all. She was confused as ever. She didn't know whether she should forgive him or hate him for giving her false thoughts. She just needed a break from everything was all.

Finally deciding, she slowly pushed him away. "Sa…Sasuke…I-I was so…heartbroken…when you just disappeared without a single goodbye. I thought my world would never return back to the way it was. But then, I discovered new hope…after I read that letter you gave me. You told me to get on with my life. And now, suddenly, you just decide to jump back in. Sasuke…I want you to know…I love you. I have since the first time I met you…and I still do. I married you because I needed to be with you. And who knows, I might still need that." She took a deep sigh and looked up at his slightly red eyes. "But Sasuke, I need time. I need…to know that I can trust you again without being led into another unhappy ending with you leaving. I mean, for all we know, you might be hiding another plan involving you leaving two years later. Sasuke. It's always the same. Just when I finally am content with my life with you, you just think its fine to leave me alone. And I doubt Hiro and Aya can take their father running in and out of their lives…not knowing when he'll be able to just…be the father they need." Sakura, weeping, stepped back away from him. The citizens of Konoha did nothing but watch. The village's most recognized couple was about to break.

Sakura looked down to see her wedding ring squeezed tightly on her finger. "I'm so madly in love with you Sasuke. But I just can't stand the thought of you possibly leaving again. I-I'm so sorry… I can't be with you a-anymore." Her body shook as a stream of tears flowed out and hit the concrete floor.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything except for the pain he caused her. The thought of him constantly hurting the ones he loved the most just stung him like a million daggers aimed right at his heart. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but it just hurt. Badly. His eyes were dull, and his body was cold to the regular human's touch and numb to his own. With stride, he straightened his back and looked directly at her.

"I understand. …I'm sorry Sak…Haruno-san."

Her eyes widened as he turned around and left to a place even he didn't know he was unaware of. _Haruno-san_ he had said. Did this mean she wasn't his wife anymore? Was he wanting a divorce? No, she had practically said those words herself. One thought immediately crossed her mind, 'Am I a burden to him?' It would have made sense, she convinced herself. After all, if they weren't married, he could go off anytime, anywhere without having to worry about someone else. He'd be a free man. Hiro and Aya would be fatherless, except for the few times he'd come and visit them. And she? She'd no longer be an Uchiha. She would once again become a Haruno, just like what he had called her before he left.

Even though she claimed she couldn't be with him, just the thought of no longer being part of the same title as Sasuke caused her to fall onto her knees sobbing loudly with tearstains marking the concrete path. She could feel the villager's pity. They were all saying the same thing. 'Oh that poor thing' or 'This is what she gets for marrying that Uchiha' and even 'I can't even understand why she married such a low guy like Sasuke Uchiha.'

_A low guy?_ she thought to herself. Images of Sasuke protecting her from nightmares, Sasuke holding her close and comforting her over Marley's death, these moments all flashed through her mind whether it be boring or exciting, small or big, life threatening or life renewing. Low guy. Then, that life changing letter crossed her memories and canceled out everything else.

He lied and cheated his way through her life. Not only did he leave her, he left their precious kids. Hiro and Aya deserved more. Rage consumed her as she thought of her two children and their crying faces when they were told their father had died. She didn't care if he had hurt her, but the fact that he hurt her children's hearts, that was what drove her to her frustrated, revenge seeking, state. _Just like him. Just like Sasuke._

"Sakura-chan?" a quiet voice questioned behind her. Her head popped up and she quickly turned to meet the speaker. She forgot her tears as she saw him. He had scratch marks all over his body and a small blood stain seeped through one of his sleeves. His eyes though, his eyes were filled with worry and confusion as he noticed her crying and shocked face.

"N-Naruto?!"

The owner of Ichiraku smiled as he set a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto who reached for his wallet. Teuchi shook his head. "No need Naruto. This one's on the house. Nice to have you back safely. Oh and by the way, did you hear about Sas—" Naruto jumped in his seat and quickly motioned for Teuchi to stay quiet. He caught on and quickly ran back into the kitchen without another word. Naruto sighed and grinned.

"Thanks old man!!" He grabbed his chopsticks and quickly jumped into the bowl before the ramen had a chance to cool. He glanced over to see Sakura wondering off, staring into her bowl. Naruto slowed down and slurped a bit of noodle before turning fully towards his teammate. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? Is the ramen not hot enough?"

She popped out of her daydreams and smiled at him. "No it's fine thanks."

He shrugged and continued to eat. Sakura wasn't sure if she should tell him that Sasuke was back. Surely he would have told his best friend already. A thought raced to her brain. Her grip on the chopsticks tightened. "Did you know Naruto?"

He paused.

"Did you know," she asked again, this time in more detail, "…about Sasuke and his disappearing act? And the fact that he's returned after years of being dead all this time?!"

Naruto panicked and quickly said with enthusiasm and surprise, "Eh?! The teme's back?! Seriously!!"

Sakura gripped the edge of the table. "Don't lie to me. Don't pretend like you didn't know."

His mouth was slightly opened as if to say something, but he closed it and his eyes pleaded for forgiveness. His silence gave her the answer she wanted to hear. Her head bowed and the chopsticks were close to breaking between her fingers. "Why did you keep it from me? Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. Naruto set his bowl and chopsticks down onto the table. A pause took over many seconds before he responded. "Sakura-chan…you have to understand." He sighed before continuing. "…That last mission we went on, with Sasuke…it was all part of the plan. Orochimaru was still alive somehow. He sent a note to Tsunade baa-chan. It was a threat on the Uchiha family. That meant he was going to go for Sasuke, you, Hiro, and Aya. He was going to hurt you all. And you know how Sasuke is when it comes to family."

Sakura knew alright. She knew all too well. He was obvious about it no matter how he tried to hide it. That was Sasuke. He had lost his family once. He promised himself he wouldn't lose them again. That was his shinobi way.

"Sasuke planned everything from the mission, him missing, the letter, all of it. His goal was to kill Orochimaru once and for all. But he couldn't have him know he was still alive so Sasuke had to fake his death. Sakura-chan, I wanted to tell you believe me!! I mean, I've been frustrated ever since then. But as much as I wanted to tell, I couldn't. Sasuke asked me and everyone else not to tell you or the kids a thing."

"E…Everyone else?" Sakura questioned. Naruto paused before continuing.

"Yeah. We all knew. Me, Kiba, Ino, Choji…everyone. Sasuke made sure there were certain people guarding you without you knowing. The rest of us were all in the mission. We had to fool Orochimaru."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She brought her hand to a fist. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell me. I mean, if he had I could have helped—"

Naruto brought a fist to the table startling the Ichiraku owner and his daughter, not to mention their other customers. "Damn it Sakura! That's why he didn't tell you. He understood that if you knew you'd just make him worry and follow him to danger. He did it to protect you Sakura."

She was in shock. The only thing she could do was stay quiet as Naruto breathed out to calm his nerves. "Look, I heard what those villagers were saying about Sasuke. I got there just after Sasuke left. Sakura-chan, you of all people should know. Many phrases and words can describe that Uchiha whether it be arrogant, anti-social bastard, revenge seeking lunatic, sweet, loving husband, and many more, but low guy? That's one that can never match up to Sasuke. Think about the good times Sakura-chan. Life with him couldn't possibly be all bad. He's in love with you. It's not that hard to see. And I know, even if you won't admit it, you still love him too. Even after what he's done. Sakura-chan, let me ask you a question. What would you do if your soulmate lied to you and risked his life to protect you and the family you two created, only to come back to you afterwards. Would you let him walk away and let him go so easily…or would you chase after him…and work together to make the dream you've had since you were twelve come true."

After a moment of another silent pause, she took the time to think everything through. Coming to a conclusion, Sakura giggled. "Naruto, since when did you become so wise?"

He grinned. "Now go get him Sak." She nodded and quickly set her chopsticks down and got out of her seat. As he watched her run away from Ichiraku's, a chuckle was heard a few chairs down. Naruto turned to the side to see a man lower his book, allowing him to see the man's face. The man smiled.

"You did good Naruto," he said. Naruto gave a foxy grin to the masked man.

"Eh. My sensei taught me everything I know."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He turned towards the kitchen. "Another bowl of ramen please!"

"Coming right up!" yelled a voice from the inside.

Sakura ran and ran all the while sensing Sasuke's chakra. She had tears running down her face as she kept a thought in her mind.

_'Everything Sasuke's done for me so far…all of it was to protect me and this family we built together. God, I'm so stupid! I never considered his feelings before. Why didn't I see it before!'_

She traced his chakra closer and closer until the final step led her to the Uchiha compound. She ran to the door and pushed it open, breathing heavily. He was there. When he turned around, she saw clothing in his hands and his body hovering over a black suitcase. His face was one of shock and surprise. He quickly shoved the clothing into the half full suitcase and zipped it up.

"Don't worry, I won't be around you anymore. I'll stay with Naruto for a few days until I get my own apartment. Then once the divorce papers are signed, you and the kids can have the house." He grabbed the bag and turned to walk out.

It seemed as if everything was passing by in slow motion. Like Father Time was making fun of their lives. Sakura was frozen to place. Everything was silent except for his voice. He came closer and closer until he was right beside her.

"I'll come for my things later," he said. Sakura knew she only had one more chance. So as Sasuke passed her and set his hand on the doorknob, she turned. She turned around to see a brand new chance at life. To see her kids happy and to see her and her husband forever in love.

Silence.

_'Sasuke.'_

He turned the doorknob slowly.

_'Sasuke!'_

The door opened and just as he was about to step out—

_'Sasuke!!'_

-

-

-

"SASUKE!!!!"

His eyes widened as he felt a pressure against his back. Soft whimpers were muffled against his shirt. Her hands held onto the front of the shirt not wanting to let go. His eyes grew soft and he felt like possibly crying too.

"I'm so s-sorry S-Sasuke-kun! I should…I should never had said that to you I mean I'm just so stupid. Please forgive m-me but you _are_ a b-baka for lying," she muffled. The next thing she knew, he had dropped the suitcase making a thump noise and was now embracing her. Feeling his arms around her made it harder to stop the tears from flowing.

"Sa-Sasu—" Sakura couldn't continue. Hiccups caused her to break her sentence again and again. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair and pressed her against her.

"I'm sorry too. I'm here now. I promise I won't ever leave again."

He kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry. "I promise."

The paper she was signing remained unmarked as the two guards told her the news. She was quiet for a minute before placing the pen back into the cup with all the other writing utensils. Tsunade smirked lightly.

"So you two are telling me that the presumed dead ANBU captain from four years ago, A.K.A. Sasuke Uchiha, is still alive and he walked through the gates of Konoha minutes ago?"

Izumo nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Things were silent and Kotetsu and Izumo were sure that Tsunade would think they were fooling around. They just waited for the yell to come so they could finally convince themselves that what they saw was just an illusion. They were ready for a confirmation.

She slammed her fist against the table and stood up. "Oh HELL YEAH! DAMN, IT'S ABOUT TIME TOO! KOTETSU, IZUMO, DO ME A FAVOR AND MAKE SURE HE GOT ME THAT SAKE HE PROMISED ME!!! WHOO HOO PARTY AT MY HOUSE TO-NIGHT~!"

Kotetsu and Izumo stared at her with their jaws wide.

"…well that was unexpected."

* * *

**Epilogue: 1 Year Later**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Sasuke murmured as he slid his hands into his black hair. He was panicking…badly. He couldn't help freak out at the moment. It was happening…AGAIN! He was at the hospital with his two kids and their closest friends. Naruto was laughing and holding onto Hinata for support or else he'd fall at the sight of his best friend in a total wrecked state.

Hiro and Aya did nothing but watch their father pace back and forth over and over again. The thirteen year old boy sighed as his father changed from a slow speed to a fast speed and then to a slow speed once more.

"Dad, calm down. This isn't mom's first time you know."

Sasuke glanced at his son and sighed. "I know but just the thought of another one makes me…I don't know…happy? Nervous? Ugh WHEN are they going to finish up in there?! It's been three hours!"

Aya rolled her eyes. Her attitude was slightly different from her brother's. She was a pure Uchiha with the whole cool look and calm reply. "Dad, please. Mom's fine. You're being so annoying."

Sasuke glared at his daughter who shook her head at what she called, an immature act.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

The ANBU captain jumped at the sudden scream. "Crap did something happen? Who screamed—er was it Sakura or maybe something happened to the—"

"Oi teme! Calm down!!" Naruto yelled as he laughed more. "Sakura-chan knows the drill. After all, third time's the charm right? Hopefully this one'll end up more like Sakura-chan and less of a teme."

Hiro glared at his Uncle Naruto. "Excuse me, but considering the fact that Aya and I are right beside you and are able to hear you very well, I'd like it if you'd think your words through you stupid idiot."

"Aw don't be like that Hiro-kun. I—HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Tch."

"Sasuke Uchiha," a voice boomed through the halls as she entered the waiting room. Her face was smiling happily. "She's done. You can go in the room if you'd like."

Sasuke walked to the open door slowly. Taking a deep sigh, he readied himself. Taking a peek around the corner of the door, his worries all vanished somehow. The pink haired Uchiha was lying on the bed, holding something in bundles of blankets in her arms protectively. She looked up to him and smiled. The rising sun rose at an angle setting a beautiful light onto Sakura. Sasuke blushed and took note of how well she looked—even after birth—with the sun shining onto her.

"Sasuke-kun, it's a boy," Sakura whispered. Sasuke smiled and rested his forehead onto the doorway, sighing in relief of Sakura's and the baby's safety. His family was getting bigger and bigger each year. As long as Sakura stayed by his side, he'd have nothing to worry about. He was sure, this time around, God would work his magic and hopefully help him protect his new family.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really like how it progressed but here's the positive part: Yay, I finished!

This is the official first and last sequel to A Letter's Last Words. Oh and this story took up 5,929 words!! ...or something around 5,000. Major for me haha! I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it's confusing. I had a good speech for Naruto when I was taking a shower but then I sort of lost it and when I got it back, my mom got mad at me because we had to go shopping. xD! Anyway I felt like I rushed into this story but 11 pages is good enough for me. Sorry if you were expecting more. I've had midterms so it's been hard for me to juggle around my studying and thinking of ideas.

Also I might start a drabble series…or I could just upload each oneshot separately. . So hard to decide. Oh and I have this excellent idea for a story with chapters this time. So here's a small summary into it:

What would you do if one single fight with your lover turned your whole life around? Because of chance, a shooting star, and the Fairy of Wishes, Sakura is about to learn a lesson when she wakes up to a new twisted world with Neji as her boyfriend, Naruto as a total stranger, Ino dating Rock Lee, Shikamaru as only Ino's 'best friend', and Sakura, herself, not on Team 7. But out of all the twists mentioned and more, the biggest surprise is the fact that the Uchiha Massacre never occurred leading Sasuke to a normal life without revenge and hatred. Oh and we can't forget about Hinata being Sasuke's fiancée.

Yup I'm hoping for that to be a Christmas special. I got all the twists ready so hope you guys are interested and prepared!! Whoop whoop!

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto, only the story's plot.**

Thanks for reading and thank you to the reviewers who commented on A Letter's Last Words:

**.blood. **–Thanks for being my first reviewer for this story!

**KageSakura1982** –You are overly sweet!

**Twisted Musalih** –Hope you liked the sequel!

**Haru.** –Hope you like Sakura's reaction! ^^

**SasuSakuFan4ever789** –Love the username.

**MissEars **–Aw thanks for crying. xD!

**IceQueen33235399** –Thanks so much for the review! I loved it haha!

**CristyHeart** –Glad I made you cry…er in a good way I mean. :D

**TheUn-POP-ableBubble** –xD Your review keeps me laughing! ^^

**Unishibi Moriko **–Oh gosh I love your review!

**Xx Amu*Tadase xX** –Aw that review was sweet. Thanks!

**XxFallenAngelxX** –Thanks! Your review was encouraging.

Later.

Luna Rei Harmony


End file.
